


Invisible Stitches

by MorganSchade



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSchade/pseuds/MorganSchade
Summary: Fate sews the fabric of reality for a Grimm, a Hexenbiest, and a Veterinarian into a design for which none of them could've been prepared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting on Tuesdays until finished (no idea how long this will be, but all the major beats are outlined).

The rush of the fight, the weight of him on top of her, his fingers clamped down on her wrists, the pressure of his mouth against hers, and Adalind found herself kissing him back, changing the fuel of their adrenaline from rage to lust. 

When she turned the tables and flipped him onto his back, they stared at each other. Adalind's monster flicked to the surface and the sight of herself in his black hole eyes frightened her, and while Nick had cringed at her appearance before, he didn't this time. Eyes wide open, he kissed her before her human visage had returned.

Her dread pooled low in her abdomen as it twisted into a need itching and pressing from the apex of her thighs. Grinding against Nick as his groin swelled, Adalind kissed away the tear that leaked from the corner of his eye. 

No longer rage or lust motivating them, neither of them made moves to stop, but rather began yanking and ripping at each other's clothes, until he buried himself inside her. "This…"

"Shh," she said before planting a soft kiss on his lips as she slowly rocked her body against his. 

"Tell me this isn't a spell," he asked breathily.

"It's not a spell." Adalind stroked his face as she met his gaze. "I-- I'm here too."

After they finished having sex, they sat across from each other, naked in every way, but unable to speak for several minutes. 

"Now what?" Adalind asked.

"Is Hank…"

"He's fine. My hold on him broke while we were…"

"Good." Nick cleared his throat. "Um, the ke…"

"The key?" Adalind asked. "I'm not the one that wants it. I didn't want any of this."

"Then who?"

"Sean Renard." 

"The Captain?" Nick couldn't believe what she'd just said.

Adalind nodded. "He's a prince, or well a bastard prince and zauberbiest." She shook her head, and muttered, "Why am I telling you all this?"

Nick reached out and squeezed her upper arm. "Give me a reason, any reason, for us not to be enemies." 

With a sigh she relented. "I did it all for Sean, I'm, I was in love with him and he let me believe if I helped him, we had a chance." 

"Not the best reason in the world, but right now, I'll take it." With a stern look, Nick added, "But if you give me any reason…" he let the threat hang.

"Yeah, I got it." Adalind rolled her eyes and finally gathered her clothes, only to find them unwearable. "Shit."

While shirtless, Nick's jeans and boots had survived and he couldn't just leave her like that. "I've got some clothes in the car." 

"I assume you parked next to me." Adalind said as she ripped off the rest of her trousers. 

"I did." 

She walked gracefully, if painfully, to their vehicles. He handed her his duffle bag of emergency clothes and watched her pull the sweatpants over her boots and the t-shirt on over her torn bra, which she removed deftly and tossed into her car. "I feel like I have half the forest floor in my hair."

"Looks like," Nick mused as he slid into his SUV and turned the ignition.

Adalind bit off the question about what Juliette would think when she saw him, shirtless and dirty and reeking of sex and instead opted to say, "Why don't you come by my place. You need to shower and wear something clean before going home."

"I'm not going to lie to her," Nick shot.

"Not telling you to, but telling her the truth looking and smelling like that? I just didn't take you for the type to destroy a girl." Adalind shrugged as she opened her car door. "Not that I'm judging."

"I doubt you have clothes that'll fit me." 

"You'd be surprised," she said. Smirk in place she managed to drive away first.


	2. Chapter 2

Relieved to find that Hank had left, Adalind let herself feel. Most of the time she had to push all that down, but for a moment the fear, anxiety, vulnerability, and sadness washed reality over her. Everything she'd done for Sean, the disgusting and pathetic desperation behind her willingness to go far beyond her own boundaries for him made her nauseous. 

Her whole body jolted when someone knocked, and when she saw Nick, her insides trembled. But when she opened the door, her smile never wavered. "Nick. How nice to see you." The scowl would've put off anyone else, but Adalind just opened the door wider and allowed him in. "The bathroom is down the hall on the left. I'll get you clothes while you're in there." 

Hot water pounded over Nick's head, down his neck and back while he prayed it would wash the guilt down the drain, but of course it wouldn't. Flashes of Juliette's smile and laugh invaded his thoughts dragging him through the muck of how undeserving he was of her.

She'd only meant to lay the outfit over the hamper, but Nick's posture screamed despair. And while she didn't know what to say, she felt like she should. Still wearing Nick's t-shirt and sweats, Adalind stepped into the shower, her bare feet making no sound. Tentatively, she turned him around and held him. "I'm sorry." 

Nick shoved her against the wall of the shower. "You're sorry?"

Water streamed down their faces as they held eye contact, Nick's glare bitter and Adalind's withering. "No one expected you, Nick. You're the boogeyman to us, so no one was prepared for you to be all do the right thing, judgement free, take everything a case at a time. When I saw you that one day, I thought you were going to hunt me down and cut off my head! It made it easy to do what Sean wanted me to, and after I found out you weren't like the stories I grew up with, I just wanted to survive. I'd already earned your condemnation."

"So now you're trying to sleep with me again?" he asked body shaking with fury.

"No!" Adalind pushed him away from her. "I still have clothes on for a reason."

"Oh, so you got into the shower with me to what?" 

Adalind huffed and stormed out, drenching a path in her wake. "I'm such an idiot." The front door opened and closed while she pulled the sopping clothes off and mumbled a rant over her own weaknesses.

Nick sat outside his own house wearing clothes that probably belonged to his Captain, searching for the right words to break Juliette's heart, telling her he cheated on her. Balanced on the short wall across the street, witness to Juliette pacing in front of the living room window, he argued with himself over the minutia. The sky lightened to the point he could no longer see her silhouette motivating him to finally walk through the front door.

Juliette wouldn't have thought much about Nick's absence if Monroe hadn't called looking for him. There were times Nick got stuck with work and couldn't call right away. But the simple question triggered something deep within her soul, a worry rooted in primitive biology. When all her calls went straight to voicemail that dread ratcheted up higher and higher until she glanced out the window and saw him perched like a gargoyle.

They'd been together long enough that Juliette was familiar with how different Nick appeared depending on the angle and lighting. One moment he induced as much alarm as a cocker spaniel puppy and the next his countenance instilled true terror in anyone that didn't know him. But as she'd seen him in the early morning hours, a chill spread through her mind.

So, when Nick came inside, she did not run to hug him glad he was safe nor slap him for staying outside and letting her worry. Wringing her hands together, she approached him hesitant to ask where he'd been. "Are you alright?" 

No avoiding the truth or at least this truth, Nick respected Juliette too much for that. "No. I'm not." 

"Is there something I can do?" 

"We should sit down." Nick ran a hand through his hair before sitting in the chair across from the couch. 

"What's with the designer clothes?" she asked as she sat lost for anything else to say.

"They're ah, not mine." 

"I can tell. Not only don't I recognize them but they don't fit you." She gestured to the too long pant legs. When Nick stayed quiet, she took a quivering breath. "Just tell me."

"I cheated on you." 

The words sounded strange, like they'd been repeated over and over until they lost all meaning, but he'd only said them once and the dissonance that caused pulled her to her feet before she sat back down when it made sense. "For how long?"

"Just last night." Nick said as he tried to regulate his breathing through his nose. 

As the tears of rage and sorrow pricked her eyes, Juliette fumbled for something to do with her hands. When she stilled herself, she calmly met his eyes. "With who?"

"Adalind."

"Hank's Adalind?" Juliette found herself suddenly confused. "But you hate her, so why? Unless it was hate sex. God, why do I even care why?"

He'd expected her to yell at him, kick him out, or something, so Nick could only assume she was still in denial over what he'd confessed. Maybe she hoped it was a bad joke and that any moment he'd take it back. "I'm sorry."

Juliette stared at him for a moment before grabbing her coat and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Knees jiggling as she sat on the bench in Hank's yard, Juliette debated whether to do what she was about to do. Two hours of weighing options later and still she hadn't made up her mind, but Hank had seen her and there was no turning back. 

"Where does Adalind live?" 

Hank quirked his head in confusion. "Can I ask why you want to know?"

"Nick slept with her last night." 

"Huh. And here I thought he hated her."

"You don't seem too upset." Juliette followed Hank to his car.

"Bitch drugged me last night, so if you want her address to go kick her ass, I'm happy to give it to you." Hank rattled off the address.

"She drugged you?" Juliette asked wide-eyed. "Did Nick know?" 

"He sent his friends Monroe and Rosalee with an antidote." Hank shrugged as he opened his car door. "For Nick to have cheated on you… she had to have drugged him too." 

"It didn't sound like that." Juliette's breathing shook like she'd been crying for days even though only a few tears had escaped. "All he said was that he cheated, that it was with Adalind, and he was sorry." 

"Look, just because he feels guilty about it, doesn't mean it was his fault." Hank tipped his head toward the passenger side of the car. "Get in, I'll help you figure this out." 

"Okay." 

They rode to Adalind's in silence. Right after Hank knocked on the door, he realized, "She might be at work."

Juliette, however, saw Adalind walking to the door through the large window. "No. She's here."

Absent of the usual false smile, Adalind opened the door and said, "I'll make coffee," before shuffling toward the kitchen and leaving the door open for them. 

Juliette paced and picked at her lower lip waiting for Adalind to return from the kitchen, while Hank sat on the couch, elbows on knees, as he reconstructed the timeline of the night before.

"Nick's on his way," Adalind said as she set a tray on the coffee table. "I wasn't sure how anyone liked their coffee, so there's creamer, hazelnut and vanilla flavoring, and sugar. This is as far as my serving goes." 

"You're not going to even pretend like you're happy to see me?" Hank asked.

"No." Adalind sat down and sipped at her own coffee. "And I'm not going to answer any questions until Nick gets here." 

"Why not?" Juliette snapped.

"Because, Nick and I are on the same side now, more or less, and I'm not about to do anything to jeopardize that." 

"What does that mean?" Hank asked.

Adalind's smile was tightly forced. "You'll have to ask him that." 

After a protracted groan, Juliette half screamed, "What the hell is going on?"

The door opening turned three heads in Nick's direction. "Got here as fast as I could."

"Your talk with Juliette didn't go well, so you might just have to tell them the truth -" Adalind poured another cup of coffee, plain, and handed it to Nick "- all of it." 

Thumb tapping against her fingers, Juliette asked, "What truth, Nick?" 

After a glare at Adalind and a sharp exhale through his nose, Nick shook his head before starting. "I'm a Grimm and there are… people with another aspect to them. They're called Wesen. Most of them are harmless but a lot are dangerous. Since I can see them even when other people can't, it's my job to police them."

"This is crazy!" Juliette threw her arms up and started for the door, but Adalind beat her there in full woge. 

"He's not crazy." 

Juliette screamed and fell backward, scooting back even after Adalind had retracted.

 

Hank stared unable to speak for several moments. "You drugged me again."

Indignant, Adalind rolled her eyes. "You didn't eat or drink anything of mine today."

Nick stepped toward Juliette wanting to comfort her, but she cowered from him. "Juliette, you're okay, everything's fine." 

"So you admit to drugging me?" Hank stood and stalked toward her.

"I put a spell on you. Last I checked that wasn't illegal." Adalind let out a bored sigh. "I was just trying to survive. Speaking of, Nick you are going to protect me from Sean, right?"

"Right," Nick said absently as he sat a couple feet away from Juliette, not wanting to crowd her but not wanting to abandon her either.

Hand on hip, Hank went over everything he'd heard and seen until he'd convinced himself, "Special effects. That's what you did just now, some kind of special effect." Back solidly to Juliette, Adalind woged again and took Hank's hand. The brittle, dry, wrinkled skin sent a shiver up Hank's spine, and he yanked his hand away. "That's not a special effect."

"It's really not." Seeing that Juliette needed some help rebounding, Adalind decided to make a couple calls, then went and sat on Juliette's other side, mirroring Nick, while Hank sat on the couch.

The silence broke with a knock on the door. "If that's you Bud, come on in, the door's unlocked."

The nervous eisbeber smiled until he saw Nick and Juliette. "What's wrong?" his immediate reaction.

"Nick and I just told… and showed… Juliette about Grimms and Wesen. I think I broke her considering…"

"...you look super scary?" Bud asked before nodding.

"Right and well you're not scary, so I thought if you showed her your face it might help her cope with the world the way it really is." Adalind's smiled with genuine sweetness.

"Um, ah, Nick?" Bud turned to the Grimm.

"I'd appreciate it, yeah." Nick said.

After working himself close to an anxiety attack, Bud woged, somewhat prematurely.

When Juliette saw Bud's cute woge, her fear switched to glee. "Oh my god, you're so adorable!"

With red human cheeks, Bud shrugged with a bashful smile. "I'll take adorable."

Juliette's smile faded when she turned to Adalind. "But you're terrifying."

"As any hexenbiest should be." Adalind's face lit up as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"So, Wesen?" When Adalind and Nick nodded, Juliette continued, "Wesen are like every other person: they're not all bad or good but I'm guessing some are predisposed to bad behavior because of the type they are?"

"Pretty much," Adalind said with a weird expression and a nod. She saw Hank getting restless out of the corner of her eye. "Nick, I can answer Juliette's questions. You should handle your partner." Before Nick could say anything Adalind raised a hand. "I swear I won't hurt her, bespell her or anything else that would have you take my head. And I'll call if there's anything Grimm related I can't answer."

"Juliette?" 

"I'm fine." Juliette still didn't want to be around her cheating boyfriend. "I'd rather spend time with Adalind and Bud anyway." 

Bud perked up at the mention of his name, beaming as he told the Grimm. "Don't worry. I'd never let anything bad happen to your not wife."


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of explaining everything he could, showing Hank everything he could, Nick found that none of it had done any good. Hank had convinced himself that none of it was real, and he was pressing charges against Adalind for drugging him. 

At the end of the day when the rushed test results of Hank's hair and blood returned showing no signs of being drugged, Nick had to watch his partner forced to retire from the department early. 

"Burkhardt. My office now." The Captain's stern demeanor had at least doubled with Hank's testimony of recent events.

Arms crossed over his chest, Nick glared up at the Captain. Never having been a stupid man, Sean, hands in his pockets assessed it all with a nod. "Adalind told you."

Nick didn't answer as his stare continued while his jaw twinged with every breath, every muscle kept from killing the man before him.

Unperturbed, Sean sat down and leaned back. "Hank said you slept with Adalind. I'm not sure you or even Adalind understand what this means." When Nick still refused to speak, Sean half shrugged. "Thousands of years ago, hexenbiests had the Sight. Legend has it that when the Sight returned, it would harken an era of peace between all Wesen and Grimm and Humans alike, but like all prophecies there's more to it. Hexenbiests gave up their ability to see the possible futures for a chance at this peace. My mother is the only hexenbiest left from that time, granted near immortality to finish what the Fates had started."

"Finish it how?" Nick asked.

"You're going to be a father, but if this child is to bring the peace and restore the Sight as promised, there need to be three lines of DNA in them. My mother is the only one that can perform that kind of magic." Sean sighed as laced his fingers together. "I called her as soon as I heard Hank's statement, and she'll be here within the next hour. But there's something you have to do."

"And what's that?" 

"Have a human ready to become the third blood related parent to your and Adalind's child. I suggest you convince Juliette. She might be pissed at you right now, but it would be impossible to have to start from scratch since the ritual must be completed during the midnight hour." 

"What's the catch?" 

"If the ritual is not performed, then not only will there never be peace, but the rift between the three main bloodlines will become even more unstable, unbridgeable, unhideable, and the wars will rage until the entire Earth is scorched. If that happens then Earth will never sustain life of any kind ever again." The Captain leaned forward, eyes turned up to Nick. "And if you don't believe me, ask Rosalee. The Calverts go back even farther than my mother."

Obstinate, Nick called the Spice Shop. "Rosalee? What would happen if a Grimm and Hexenbiest had sex?"

"Oh my GOD!" Rosalee took a breath to help her think. "You had sex with Adalind? That's why Hank came out of it. We need to find the Hebamme des Friedens! Now. And we're going to have to tell Juliette everything and convince her to help." The full weight beared down on Rosalee, propelling her into action, while she absently hung up the phone. "Monroe!"

Nick glanced at his phone before turning back to the Captain. "What's the Hebamme des Friedens?" 

"Midwife of Peace… my mother."

* * *

Jaw dipped toward her chest in disbelief, Juliette gawked at Rosalee. "I need to do what?"

Adalind sat nearby, head in her hands. "I'm pregnant?"

"Look," Rosalee said, not unkind but leaving no room for argument, "I know neither of you have been given any time to absorb what's happening, but there's no time. Process later, right now we have to get ready for the Hebamme des Friedens. Nick called and said she's on her way."

Monroe had been reading the book Rosalee gave him on the subject since Nick called. "This is… this is amazing." Monroe lifted his head to address the women and Bud, who was overwhelmed and laying on Adalind's couch with a rag on his forehead. "But even after the dreifache konzeption ritual's complete, this isn't going to be smooth sailing. The Friedenskind, your baby, will be hunted. Bringing a being like this into the world? Talk about birthing pains…" when Adalind's frightened eyes flew to him, "not your birthing pains, but the universe's, well, we're talking biblical epicness. If I read this right, then it's going to seem like the apocalypse. What people never talk about is that the apocalypse, every single one foretold throughout history, is just what has to happen to shed this type of existence for another. No one has ever known what comes after that though."

"No one except the families that would be directly involved with the Friedenskind, and not even all of them. Monroe's family didn't know anything, or Bud's. But both are involved." 

Juliette took a deep breath, then said, "If you're sure this will bring peace in the end, then I'm in. What do I need to do?"

"Have sex with Adalind and Nick… but only after all of you drink each other's blood, straight from the vein, naturally." All eyes turned to the doorway where a gorgeous blonde woman currently known as Elizabeth Lascelles stood with Sean and Nick just behind her. "What? Nick and Adalind just had sex last night, this needs to happen before conception, that way the baby will be the Friedenskind and not the Zerstörerkind."


	5. Chapter 5

Head half-tilted, half-bowed, Juliette chewed on the inside of her cheek as she stood awkwardly in Adalind's bedroom with Nick and the woman he'd cheated with. While she couldn't even glance at Nick, whenever Juliette's eyes landed on Adalind, the idea of kissing, licking, biting, sucking, tongues in new places raised her blood pressure pleasantly. 

Nick couldn't look at either woman for more than a split second before his nerves rattled his rib cage dangerously hard. Straight razor bespelled by the mystical midwife in hand, he tested its sharpness on his thumb, finding it too dull to even think of cutting skin. With a sigh, he gathered the strength to look at the women with him. He'd never had the fantasy of being with two women at the same time. Sex and love were too entwined and the idea of loving two people at one time felt preposterous. So what happened with Adalind in the forest?

Unsure what to do with her arms, Adalind's switched from wrapped around her torso to swinging at her sides as every deep inhale blew out puckered lips. "Maybe we should be naked?"

Juliette squinched up half her face. "We don't exactly have a lot of time to waste. Doesn't this need to happen before midnight?"

"That's what Sean's mom said." Adalind cringed as the words left her mouth. Sean's mother in the same thought of any sexual activity creeped her the hell out. It didn't matter how sexy the woman turned out to be. Though given Elizabeth's appearance, Adalind now understood all too well why Sean slept with both her and her mother. 

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about… Elizabeth?" Nick said, cringing as well.

"I agree wholeheartedly. So, um, naked…" Juliette nodded emphatically as she kicked off her boots and began removing her clothes. 

Adalind and Nick hurriedly removed their clothes muttering their agreement. However, even once they were all without a stitch of clothing between them, the tension still hadn't changed from awkward to amourous.

With a flick of his wrist, Nick called attention to the razor. "This thing couldn't cut butter, so I'm not sure how we're supposed to use it…" his eyes roamed the room before landing on Juliette and then flicking to Adalind and then the ceiling, "this."

Brow furrowed, Adalind took the razor from Nick and turned to Juliette. "It might only cut when it has to, you know for this specific reason." With a shrug, Adalind run it across the base of her neck and sure enough a ribbon of blood slipped over her collarbone and between her breasts. 

Juliette couldn't rip her eyes away from the luscious red and before she knew what she was doing, her tongue ran up Adalind's abdomen, licking up the other woman's blood. 

Awkwardness evaporated instantly from the heat.

* * *

When the noises from the bedroom first hit the ears in the living room, Monroe, Rosalee, and Bud all pulled faces. Renard just inhaled from boredom. 

"Drinks?" Rosalee asked.

"I know the best bar in town, really you'll love it!" Bud was out the door first the other two on his heels. 

Sean sighed as he checked his watch. "I'm going to keep an eye on those three."

Elizabeth smirked knowingly, her eyes never lifting from her magazine. "Have a good time with your friends, son."

"Yes, mother," he said as he ambled out the door. 

Right before midnight, Elizabeth felt the three parents to be fall into the slumber that would allow her to finish the ritual. Standing over Adalind's prone form, the Hebamme des Friedens' hands worked magic from the air and pushed it through the bearing mother's blood mixing the three types into her womb. The Zerstörerkind aborted and replaced by the Friedenskind.

When the thunderstorm struck like armageddon, Sean raised his glass. "Let the labor be short."

The three other Wesen clinked their glasses and bottle. "Here here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in postings, but I had a really bad case of pneumonia. Hopefully after this, postings will go back to the normal every Tuesday schedule. Thank you for hanging in there with me.

Elizabeth sat sipping her coffee and reading the morning paper about all the weird occurances world round when her son shuffled into the kitchen. "You know there's still work for you to do."

Sean poured his own coffee and nodded. "I know. But maybe we shouldn't tell the others that I put Adalind directly in Nick's way."

"You live because of that purpose. I could never have gotten pregnant with you were that not the case." The scent greeting her before every sip comforted the old witch. "Before coffee the drink had been unsweetened cocoa. The world has changed so much since my youth."

"But once the baby's born, your purpose in the world is over, meaning…"

"I'll die." Elizabeth smiled. "We've known that for a long time. And while you'll miss me, remember that my life has been longer than I'd like. Truly the only real joy was raising you." Not having Sean because his birth signaled the beginning of the end for her, but watching him grow had been such a joy. "And seeing how strong you are now."

Sean kissed the top of his mother’s head. “I will do right by you.”

She smiled up at him. “I know you will, my dear.”

* * *

Juliette woke up with Adalind’s arm around her, one hand cupping her breast, while the woman’s face was nuzzled to the back of her neck. Nick had a hand on Juliette's hip as his arm draped over Adalind. They were naked and not even a sheet covered them. The previous day played back in her mind, and it occurred to her that Nick sleeping with Adalind in the first place had to have been supernatural in origin. Nick didn’t just sleep with people. He never felt that attraction without a deep emotional connection. And from what she’d heard, the only emotional connection he had with Adalind was hate. 

She needed to talk to Elizabeth. So she slipped out of the embrace of… were they lovers? That felt right, so that was how her brain would label them from now on. As soon as she was dressed, and in Adalind’s living room, she called Sean to let him know she was on her way.

Elizabeth greeted Juliette when she let her into Sean’s house. “I’m sure you have questions.”

“Did Nick sleep with Adalind because of a spell or something?” Juliette asked as they walked farther into the house.

“No… and yes,” Elizabeth answered as she sat on the couch.

“What does that mean?” Juliette sat in a chair.

“It means that without Fate, he’d have never done it. But Fate always gets what she wants because she’s the weaver of reality. That’s her job and that job has rules. Though Fate’s been at it so long she knows how to bend those rules to her will.” Elizabeth waved Sean over. “Would you like something to drink, dear?” 

“No.” Juliette shook her head. “You talk like fate’s a person.”

“Water please,” Elizabeth said to her son before turning back to Juliette. “That’s because she is. I’m sure I can arrange a meeting if you’d like.”

“What happens now? Can Nick and I just go back to our lives?” Juliette asked.

Elizabeth looked at her shrewdly. “Is that what you really want?”

“I--,” Juliette’s words stuck as the completeness she’d felt when she’d been with both Nick and Adalind the night before shivered through her body. “No. It’s not. But it’s not real!” Standing, tears pricked at Juliette’s eyes. “It’s just a spell.”

Sean handed his mother the water she’d requested, and looked at Juliette. “I’ve been familiar with Fate my entire life. She’s… she’s a singular individual, and I know that it feels like she’s stripped you of your autonomy, but listen to me. Fate would never have allowed this to happen if the three of you couldn’t truly be in love with each other. Nick kissed Adalind trying to provoke her into biting him. Fate hadn’t seen that coming. She’d had it in place eons ago that it would start with the Grimm and Hexenbiest kissing.”

“And most people kiss because they like each other,” Elizabeth said with a smirk that faded when she realized that Sean had put Adalind in Nick’s path, yes, but as adversaries not allies.

Juliette left a few minutes later and returned to Adalind’s.

After seeing Juliette out, Elizabeth turned to her son, eyes narrow, arms crossed over her chest. “You put Adalind and Nick at odds. Why?”

“I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t you dare lie to me,” she warned. “You’ve known your whole life what you were born to do. Why would you work against it like that?” 

Sean considered lying but couldn’t. “Because, the moment she has that baby-- you die. And I couldn’t-- I couldn’t just let that happen.” 

How could any mother stay mad at their child for that. She pulled her son into a hug, kissed his cheek, and hugged him some more. “I love you.” 

He held onto his mother tightly, as if it could keep her with him. “I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling much better but not well enough to go back to work so this got finished sooner than expected and my guilt for leaving everyone hanging for weeks has prompted me to post today instead of waiting until Tuesday, but even if I finish this in the next twenty four hours, you're going to have to wait for Tuesdays for the rest.

Adalind had noticed when Juliette wriggled out of bed, but assumed she was going to the bathroom, so she'd turned over, curled around Nick and fell back asleep. When she woke up later, she'd found Juliette had never returned making the Hexenbiest frown. That feeling of completeness she'd heard about her entire life? She'd never thought it was real until she made love with not Nick, but Nick _and_ Juliette. 

Her movements roused Nick and when he lifted up onto his elbows and saw they were missing a person, he fell back again. "She still hates me. Not that I blame her."

Slipping from the bed and into her housecoat, Adalind noticed something. "Do you smell that?"

Nick sniffed and smiled as he hopped out of bed. "She's making pancakes." 

He stumbled into his boxers in his rush to get to breakfast, Adalind trailing behind him with a contented smile on her lips. "This smells wonderful."

Juliette faux frowned at the other two, that feeling of wholeness returning as they got closer. "It's just pancakes." 

"Well," Adalind said as she sat at the counter, "I can't even make toast, so I'm allowed to be impressed." She grinned up at the other woman.

Juliette smirked back before focusing on the skillet once more. "I picked your favorite syrup on my way back," she said to Nick. 

His smile almost broke his cheeks. "You're the best… wait, where did you go?"

"I had a few questions for Elizabeth." She scooped newly finished flapjacks onto a plate and slid it in front of Adalind. "Turns out that Fate is a person and we can thank her for this."

"Of course Fate's a person," Adalind said sarcastically. "Did they happen to mention why this was necessary? Not that I'm complaining, I like how things turned out for the three of us so far, but a reason might be nice."

Juliette's face scrunched up. "I was only thinking about autonomy. If we would have slept together without the prophecy. Are these feelings real and stuff like that."

"What did she say?" Nick asked as he searched for the butter and utensils. 

"It's complicated. Something about the spell being put in motion with a kiss and that you kissed Adalind not to kiss her but to get her to bite you or something, but that it wouldn't have worked if we couldn't love each other. It was all very weird and honestly I don't think they… Elizabeth and Sean, were awake enough to explain things this complex. It looked like he'd just woken up and she hadn't slept."

Adalind half shrugged as she tore off a bite of pancake and popped it in her mouth. She spoke with the small bite in her cheek. "That makes sense. A lot of spells need a basis in what's actually possible to work. Hank would've never have gotten so obsessed with me, spell or no, if he didn't want me to begin with."

Nick glared at Adalind. "Not the best subject to bring up right now."

Another shrug with a sheepish duck of her head. "Sorry." Adalind straightened back up though. "But when you consider a regular spell like that, and then apply it to spell to make a prophecy, it's even more true. We'd have ended up together regardless of any spell or resulting prophecy. It just would've happened naturally, but because you kissed me, not that I personally considered it a kiss, but because you did, we ended up skipping all the get to know you steps."

He set the milk container on the counter and looked at the women. "Maybe we should fill in those steps."

"Like we should date?" Juliette asked having finished another pancake.

"Exactly." He smiled. "We go to movies, dinner, no dancing, but maybe we should do the whole courting thing."

"Courting?" Adalind huffed with amusement. "You didn't just use the word courting, did you?"

Nick's boyishly charming smile flashed. "So what if I did?" 

Juliette squinted with a half smile toward Adalind. "He gets silly like that a lot more than he'd ever admit." 

He outstretched his arms, his smile still in place. "I'm a fool. A fool for…"

"Stop!" Adalind squealed as she hopped off her stool to clamp her hands over his mouth. "I don't think I can handle that level of goofiness." 

He pushed her hands away as he smiled down at her. "I'll stop… this time. But I make no promises about the future."

Her nose wrinkled after he kissed the tip of it. "How… It's nice, this is nice." 

Juliette loaded the final hot cake onto a plate then turned Adalind to her. "You sound like you've never been, I don't know, happy before."

Adalind's mouth twisted as she returned to her seat. "I haven't."

Nick and Juliette shared a look that agreed they would do everything they could to make sure Adalind wouldn't just be happy now, but for as long as they could make it happen.

The last shreds of animosity disappeared. Juliette was no longer upset about Nick and Adalind sleeping together. Nick couldn't remember how it felt to hate Adalind and vice versa. The three of them spent the rest of the day planning their first threeway date. But unfortunately, Fate's maker had other ideas.

"Earthquakes and a lightening storm blizzard?" Juliette peered out Adalind's cracked front window as the sky split and thick flakes whipped through the air while Nick cleared out the debris caused by the day's two earthquakes. 

When another aftershock rippled through, Adalind's stomach churned and she dipped her face over the bucket again. "It's too early for morning sickness, isn't it?" 

"Usually," Juliette said as she returned to Adalind's side. "But I doubt a prophetic pregnancy will be normal any way."

"I'd call Elizabeth but landlines and cell towers are down. We're on our own." Nick sighed as he tossed the last of what had been a set of shelves into the corner they designated for garbage. "When the storm clears up, we should consider making our way to the Spice Shop. Rosalee seemed to know a lot about the prophecy, and she'll probably want to be there in case anyone in the Wesen community needs her." 

When Juliette and Adalind stared at him, Nick added, "Her family's a big deal in the Wesen community here in Portland, they count on her to help during times like these."

"Ah." Adalind nodded her expression frozen until everything sunk in. "Then yeah, we should head there as soon as we can." 

"Would the Wesen bring their injured to her?" Juliette asked, a sense of dread and duty building in her gut.

"They would," Nick said with a nod before understanding dawned. "You want to be there to help too."

"Even if I weren't part of that world now, I need to help if I can." Juliette stalked off to raid Adalind's closets for heavy clothes. 

"Looks like I get to play hero," Adalind said as she pushed to her feet, her stiff smile shifting to a mock frown. "Or sidekick anyway."

Nick side eyed her. "You can't tell me you don't know healing spells or potions."

"I know a few that treat certain kinds of wounds and various ailments, but…"

He gripped her shoulders and held her gaze. "But nothing. You can help. That's all anyone can ask for in a crisis this big."

Glassy eyed, she looked up at Nick. "This is happening because of our baby, because we triggered the apocalypse. What if it never gets better? What if having the baby makes things worse and it was all a lie about our child bringing peace?"

Nick pulled Adalind to his chest. "We can't think like that. We have to assume the best until we have reason to believe otherwise."

Juliette set the clothes over the surprisingly intact couch and stroked Adalind's hair. "He's right. And we should get moving now while we definitely have a chance of making it instead of waiting. If it gets worse…"

Adalind pulled back, wiping her tears away. "You're right." She took some of the clothes and left to change.

Once she was out of earshot, Nick pulled Juliette close. "Her stomach is already swelling. I don't remember Elizabeth saying anything about the pregnancy moving faster than a normal one."

As Juliette and Nick talked about that, Adalind was staring at it in the mirror. Her hand slid over her noticeably swollen abdomen as hope and fear choked her in equal measure.


	8. Chapter 8

The wind hurt even their scarf covered faces as they trudged on foot to the Spice Shop. It took three hours to get there, but other than red cold fingers and toes, the threesome made it there safe and sound. 

And they weren't the only ones. A number of Wesen milled around, most there to feel safe but a few were injured and Juliette and Adalind went straight to work deciding together who would be served best with modern medicine and who needed magic to help them along. Nick played fetch and acted as an extra set of hands for not just his lovers but for Rosalee and Monroe too. 

After a couple hours, the weather worsened to the point no one would survive out there, and inside turned into a quiet tremble of fear covered by laughter and games. 

"Is Monroe your first or last name?" asked one of the Wesen taking refuge at the shop while they played Go Fish. 

Nick had to mess with the old man. "He's my best friend and I don't even know the answer to that."

"You never asked?" the old man, Fred, asked forgetting his turn completely.

"Well, we've been friends for so long that I should know that already. It would be embarrassing to admit that I don't at this point," Nick said through a smile while Monroe shook his head and tossed his hands up in resignation. 

Adalind leaned toward Monroe and asked for the answer, but Monroe huffed in Nick's direction. "Apparently Nick's trying to single handedly make sure no one knows." But he didn't actually answer the question, leaving Adalind to stew for a moment before she stopped caring and went back to the game, winning it her next turn. 

When someone suggested another type of game, Juliette stood up. "I can't do it. Adalind's won every single game. Go Fish, Old Maid, Crazy Eights, Poker, Gin Rummy, 100 Rummy. Is there any game you can't win?" 

The lawyer's face twisted in thought. "I'm pretty sure my mom put a spell on me when I was little to ensure I never lost a game. I always forget cause I don't really play that often." Her face wrinkled again, but less playfully. "I wonder if that extends to court? It's fun and I've never lost a case. I should look that up sometime." 

Juliette groaned and stomped up the stairs to see if Rosalee needed anything. It occurred to Nick he should have Adalind measure her belly again. But when she stood up, the change in size was obvious as the baggie dress Rosalee leant her hung so far out, but Adalind measured anyway. "The baby's been kicking like crazy for the last few hours, but I didn't realize she grew this much."

"She?" Nick asked. 

"Just a hunch." When she started sit back down, her water broke. "Oh, this is going to suck." And then the first contraction ripped through her, the scream bringing Juliette and Rosalee like they beamed down to her Star Trek style. 

The baby crowned as she froze in her squat. "Is this really happening this fast?" 

"Um yeah," Nick grunted as he held her, Juliette sitting on the floor to deliver their daughter less than a minute later.

"Wow!" Monroe said. "This has got to be a record of some kind." 

"You think?" Rosalee groaned at the ill timed humor, trying to work fast enough to keep up with Adalind's body. The placenta passed just as fast, while Monroe cut the umbilical cord. The baby began to cry as Nick helped Adalind lay down, and while she had her arms out to hold her baby, the exhaustion caused by the sped up pregnancy and birth took its toll and she passed out. 

Nick carried Adalind upstairs where Rosalee had a nest of blankets readied for her. Unable to leave her, worried there would be other side effects, Nick sat while Adalind's head rest in his lap. Her whole body was sweat soaked even though her skin was cool to the touch. 

Juliette beamed at their daughter as she brought her over so she could be with all her parents, but when she saw Adalind's paler, she gave the baby to Rosalee so she could check on Adalind. "Her pulse is racing." Juliette checked under the dress. "She's bleeding. There must be a rupture."

The next three hours were marked with blood, tears, sweat, and finally relief and gratitude after Adalind survived the hasty field surgery.

Needing a break, Rosalee went to sit in the window seat but stopped halfway. "The storm's over…" She rushed back to the door and flung it open to find the night sky clear, stars covering it in a thick blanket, the temperature cool and the wind mild, and the snow already melting. "It's true. It's all true." 

As if the shadows dissolved around him, Sean Renard appeared. "I need to see the child."

Rosalee could see the pain on Sean's face. "Of course," she guided him inside. "I thought your mother would've had to be here for the birth."

"She was." Sean knelt with the three parents and asked to hold the child they named Diana. On the baby's shoulder was the same birthmark his mother had. "It's a cycle. She, my mother, told me that before she died."

"A cycle?" Monroe asked as he knelt down with the others. 

"Peace will rise. But one day it'll stop rising and begin to fall into chaos again." He handed Diana back to Adalind. "She's the new midwife."

No one knew what to say and the only sound in the entire shop were that of a cooing Diana as her destiny stitched into place with the unbreakable threads of Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end this so abruptly but I think I need to have Diana's upbringing and life in a different fic, since it's more a series of vignettes than a story story.


End file.
